


Could Get Used To This

by samandbucky



Series: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Bucky is coming to stay at the tower after being released from Wakanda, and he learns some surprising new things about his best friend when he arrives. Bucky is a little confused, to say the least.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Sam Wilson/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018561
Kudos: 6
Collections: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020





	Could Get Used To This

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill: O3 (Steve Rogers)

“This is home,” Steve says as he walks out of the elevator and onto the common floor with Bucky and Clint. Today’s finally the day Bucky is coming home. To stay at the tower for good. Permanently.

Of course, it took Steve a whole lot of convincing when it came to Tony. This is his home. He built it all, and it was completely his decision on whether or not Bucky could live with him in the tower and the rest of the Avengers. He said no at first, which Steve understood, but then Steve told Tony about Bucky going to Wakanda for a year, or until he felt like he was well enough to come back to the states. 

Tony still hasn’t completely forgiven Bucky, and Steve doesn’t blame him either. It will definitely take a lot of time and patience, and Steve isn’t going to pressure him either.

“Quite the step up from that little apartment we had in Brooklyn,” Bucky mumbles.

Steve instantly looks over at Bucky and grins. Bucky is still having some trouble remembering his past, but he’s getting better, and Steve always gets excited whenever Bucky brings up the past by himself. Steve knows that Bucky will never ever be the old Bucky that he remembers, but this is close enough, and Steve will take it. Steve is just grateful that Bucky is back in his life at all.

“Yeah, you can say that,” Steve says. “We’ll have to give you the full tour. After we eat something.”

“Thank God. I’m starving,” Clint complains, leaning against Steve. “Can we order pizza?”

“You’re always hungry,” Steve laughs, gently grabbing a hold of Clint’s arm as they walk. Steve and Clint lead the way into the kitchen, where they find Tony leaning back against the counter casually with his arms against and a fond look on his face as he listens to Sam ranting about his last mission with Natasha.

“Honestly Sam. This is Natasha Romanoff we’re talking about. I don’t know why you’re still surprised,” Tony finally speaks, shaking his head. He glances over and grins when he spots Steve and Clint. “Finally! You’re back.” This instantly causes Sam to shut up and turn to look at Steve and Clint.

“About damn time,” Sam adds. “You said it would only take a couple of days.”

“Technically, it was only a couple of days,” Clint replies.

“Five days. That’s basically a week,” Tony argues. “I was practically by myself the whole time because Sammy had to go on a mission with Natasha for a couple of days. None of you are leaving ever again.”

“Well, I’m certainly not leaving for a while,” Steve says, turning to look at Bucky. “Buck, I don’t think I need to introduce you to these guys.” He bites his lip nervously.

“No, Stevie. I don’t think so. I remember our last meeting very well,” Bucky tells him.

“I haven’t had enough coffee to deal with this,” Clint mumbles, before walking into the kitchen. He greets both Tony and Sam with a kiss before moving over to the coffee maker, surprising Bucky by his actions.

“I-” Bucky begins, blinking a few times before looking at Steve. “You’re just going to let him do that?”

“Do what?” Steve asks, slightly frowning at Bucky.

“I- I just thought that you and Clint were-?” Bucky begins to ask, frowning.

“Oh,” Steve blushes. “Me and Clint are together. So are me and Sam, and- and me and Tony.”

“You-” Bucky looks incredibly scandalized upon hearing Steve say that he has not only one boyfriend, but three boyfriends. The Steve he knew back then, from what he remembered, couldn’t even talk to a girl without choking up and causing himself to have an asthma attack. This is a totally different Steve.

“Wait a minute,” Tony begins, raising his eyebrows at Steve, with amusement. “You failed to mention the fact to your best friend that you had three boyfriends? I thought best friends told each other everything?”

“Hey! In my defense, we’ve been a little busy ever since we got Bucky back,” Steve glares at Tony. “Besides, Bucky had more important things to worry about then who I’m dating,”

“I think it would have been a little nice to know who you’re dating. Would have saved me the heart attack seeing your boyfriend kissing two other fellas,” Bucky mumbles, crossing his arms against his chest.

Steve rolls his eyes softly. “Alright, I’m sorry,” then he gently places his hand on Bucky’s flesh arm. “Look, I promise I’ll tell you all about it later. We seriously have so much to catch up on, Buck.”

“You also promised dinner first,” Clint speaks up, looking over at Steve now sitting on the kitchen counter as he waits for his coffee to finish, Sam lazily leaning against him now. “My vote is pizza.”

“Hell yeah. I second that,” Sam says, fist bumping Clint.

Steve chuckles softly, and then turns to look at Tony. “Tones? You alright with ordering pizza?”

“Fine with me. Friday, babygirl, order the usual for us please, plus extra for Barnes,” Tony says.

“You got it, Boss,”

Bucky jumps at the sudden voice, and looks around with panic. “Who the hell was that?”

“Relax, Buck. It’s just Friday. That’s Tony’s AI,” Steve quickly assures him. “She runs the building.”

Bucky looks over at Tony with wide eyes. “You have an AI?”

“Yup,” Tony replies, grinning with pride. “Built her myself and all.”

“Yeah, we get it. You’re Mr. Smarty-Pants. No need to rub it in,” Clint rolls his eyes playfully.

“Aw, sugarplum. You say the sweetest things,” Tony replies, blowing Clint a kiss.

Bucky blinks a few times as he watches the scene in front of him. This is a lot for him to take in, especially after everything that’s happened. It will definitely take some time getting used to, that’s for sure.

After dinner, Steve keeps to his word and shows Bucky around the tower. There are certain areas that are off limits to Bucky, which Bucky understands even though he might like it, but what can he do? But, there’s still plenty of room for him to wander for when he gets restless. There’s a shooting range, and that’s something he’s looking forward to checking out when he gets the chance to.

Steve and Bucky take some time to themselves, catching up with each other, reminiscing together.

Eventually, Steve heads to bed. However, Bucky’s not tired enough to sleep. Sleeping is something that is quite hard for him to do these days, especially after what he went through with Hydra.

So now, Bucky finds himself back in the communal kitchen around two in the morning, drinking coffee.

It’s not long until someone comes and finds him. Bucky’s just surprised that it’s Sam who finds him.

“Can’t sleep?” Sam asks when he walks into the kitchen and sees Bucky sitting at the kitchen island.

“Something like that,” Bucky mumbles, rubbing a hand over his face. “You?”

“Oh, we’re all still up, and have terrible sleeping schedules,” Sam tells him as he opens the fridge.

Bucky instantly makes a grossed-out face. “I don’t even want to know,” he says, shaking his head.

Sam looks over at Bucky and laughs. “Oh, come on Barnes. Get your mind out of the gutter. It’s not what you think it is. Steve’s literally upstairs drawing right now, for Christ sakes. Clint’s watching some trashy Netflix show, and Tony is trying to escape back to his lab. Steve’s on Tony duty tonight,” he says.

Bucky raises his eyebrows as he looks over at Sam. “Do any of you ever get any sleep?”

“Yes. It’s rare when any of us get a full eight hours of sleep, but it happens,” Sam nods. He pulls out a bottle of orange juice, and then grabs a glass from the cabinet. “Want some?” He looks at Bucky.

Bucky shakes his head. “Nah, I’m good. Thanks,” he says. “So, if you don’t mind me asking…”

Sam chuckles. “Dude, you probably have a million questions that need answered. Don’t hesitate to ask,” he assures Bucky. “What is it you want to know?”

“There are four of you,” Bucky begins. “How do you-? How did this even happen?”

“It’s kind of complicated,” Sam admits. “But, we make it work. I mean, I’d hope so after two years of this. For how it started… well, it actually started with me and Steve. We went on a couple dates, dated for a few months, and then Clint started hanging around more. Luckily Steve and I both had feelings for him, and he had the same feelings for us. So, it wasn’t a difficult decision.”

“And, Stark?” Bucky asks hesitantly. “Didn’t Steve and him hate each other or something?”

“They didn’t hate each other. But, they definitely didn’t get along at the start. They still push each other’s buttons from time to time. I mean, you saw how the whole Accords thing went down,” Sam shakes his head as memories start coming back to him. He tries not to think about the “Civil War” events.

“Yeah,” Bucky mumbles. “I just… find it a little hard to believe how quickly Stark let Steve back in?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t easy. Believe me,” Sam says, sighing as he leans against the counter. “It took months for us to get back to normal. Well, as normal as we can get. Honestly, for a long while, Clint and I thought that we were gonna see the end of our relationship. Steve and Tony are stubborn idiots. I swear.”

Bucky chuckles. “Trust me, I know. I did grow up with Steve. The little shit,” he mumbles.

“Well, hate to break it to you, but he’s still a little shit,” Sam chuckles.

“Yeah, I’m not surprised,” Bucky says. He looks at Sam again. “Shouldn’t you be getting back?”

“Trying to get rid of me already, Barnes?” Sam asks, faking a hurt expression.

Bucky snorts. “Yeah, you’re unbearable to be around,” he says, a smirk playing on his lips.

Sam huffs, and then he grabs his glass of orange juice. “Fine, if that’s how you feel,” he replies, pouting. “To think, we could have exchanged embarrassing stories about our dear Steve.” He starts to walk out of the kitchen, before turning to look at Bucky. “Do try to get some sleep tonight. If you need us, we’re here.”

Bucky gives him a small smile. “Thanks,” he says, letting out a sigh as he watches Sam walk away.

Bucky knows for a fact he’s not getting any sleep tonight. He hasn’t gotten more than a few hours of sleep ever since arriving at Wakanda. He didn’t sleep much either when he was in the hands of Hydra, mostly being frozen the majority of the time he was with them. Now, he’s in this big tower, and despite the AI, Bucky knows he’ll be up all night worrying about security and other things. Sleep is a no go.

When Steve wakes up in the morning, he heads straight down to the common floor to check on Bucky. He knows that Bucky most likely ended up staying awake the whole night.

“Friday? Where is Bucky’s location?” Steve asks, once he doesn’t see a sign of Bucky anywhere.

“Mr. Barnes is currently out on the roof of the tower, Captain,” Friday immediately responds.

“The roof?” Steve exclaims as Clint and Tony make their way onto the common floor.

“I can assure you that Mr. Barnes is not in any distress. He simply needed some fresh air after a sleepless night,” Friday assures Steve. “Although he has been out there for quite a few hours.”

Tony raises his eyebrows as he watches Steve hurry out of the living room, before looking over at Clint. “Is that what we have to deal with from now on now that Barnes is here?”

“Yeah, better get used to it,” Clint says, gently patting Tony’s shoulder.

Steve quickly makes his way up onto the roof, and is relieved when he finds Bucky sitting on the edge, looking over the city. Bucky doesn’t seem distressed at all, which is another good sign.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Bucky doesn’t even jump when he hears Steve’s voice. He simply looks over with raised eyebrows. “Hm?”

Steve rolls his eyes, and makes his way over to Bucky. “What are you doing out here?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Bucky tells him. “Just wanted to get some fresh air. Look at the city.”

“Okay, well… next time, could you please at least warn me next time you’re going to be out onto the roof,” Steve says. “I nearly had a heart attack when Friday told me you were out here.”

Bucky snorts. “That so? Sounds oddly familiar,” he says.

“What are you talking about?” Steve asks, sitting beside Bucky.

“Well, I’m just saying, it’s really nice not being the one constantly worrying over your best friend being an idiot all the time,” Bucky says, smirking at Steve.

Steve rolls his eyes, though there’s fondness in his eyes. “Oh, this again?”

“Yeah, this again. Do you know how many years I spent worrying over your sorry ass?” Bucky asks.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about me anymore. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself now,” Steve says. “And, not to mention… I have three superhero boyfriends who are just as protective as you.”

“Yeah, it’s nice. I get to sit back and relax. Kick my feet up every once in a while,” Bucky says.

Steve chuckles. “So, how do you like the tower?” He asks.

“It’s… definitely big,” Bucky replies, slightly fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He sighs before looking over at Steve. “A little different from what I got used to when I was in Wakanda. But, it’s still nice.”

“Do you think it’s something you can get used to?” Steve asks, biting his lip nervously. He desperately wants Bucky to stay, even though it’s not his decision to make. Bucky can leave if he wants to. Just to spend a little more time with him, to make up for all the time they lost.

Bucky gives Steve a reassuring smile. “Yeah,” he nods. “I think it’s something I can get used to, punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve replies instantly, gently nudging Bucky’s foot with his hand. “Come on, let’s go back inside. I’m sure someone has already started breakfast, and I’m starving.”

“You’re starting to sound a lot like Barton,” Bucky comments as he follows Steve back inside.

Steve grins as he looks over at Bucky. “Been spending too much time with him I guess,”

Steve and Bucky make their way back down to the kitchen, where they find Clint and Tony sitting at the kitchen island while Sam is preparing breakfast, because Sam’s the only one who can actually cook.

“Oh, good. You’re back,” Sam says once they enter the kitchen.

“Miss me, did you? I was only gone for like ten minutes,” Steve chuckles.

“No. I made a lot of food and someone needs to eat it,” Sam replies, looking over at Steve with a smirk.

Steve rolls his eyes, and looks over at Bucky. “You see this, Buck? This is what I’ve had to deal with,” Steve complains, though he has a smile on his face, and Bucky can’t help but smile back at him.

Yeah, Bucky could definitely get used to living here.


End file.
